Some Smut
by iNeedSpecialHelp
Summary: Things end up differently when Thomas and Brenda were drugged. Oh well. (Flame ALL YE' WANT, I DONT CARE! HAHAH!) :D Have fun reading this piece of crap! :DD


"Kiss me..." Brenda whispered, and Thomas was starting to get dizzy. Before he knew it, Brenda had lain her soft lips on his, and Thomas moaned.

_W-what's happening?_ he thought dazed. He couldn't control himself, and his pants were getting tighter and he didn't know why. Brenda licked his lips as if asking for permission to enter, and Thomas accepted it. Their tongues fought for dominance, Thomas didn't know what he was doing, whereas Brenda seemed to know exactly. She won it easily, and pushed Thomas to the wall, dominating him. After a few seconds, they had to withdraw to breathe.

"How about we take it in someplace more private huh?" She whispered drunkenly, and Thomas nodded. They wondered the place until they found an unoccupied storage room.

"Lets go back to where we ended it..." She muttered to his ear and nibbled on softly, and Thomas moaned once more. He grit his teeth feeling useless in pleasing Brenda.

"No, its my turn." He said simply, and pushed Brenda on the floor. Shock filled her face for a second, but it disappeared as soon as Thomas started sucking on her neck. Lust filled her eyes and she whispered one last thing to him.

"Mmmm, show me what you got, Thomas."

And Thomas did exactly that.

He stopped sucking her neck, and went back to her mouth. She was grinding her hips on him, and it turned him on. He felt around her back so she could remove her bra, and unclipped it. He slowly took her shirt off her, and gaped at her breasts.

"Like what you see?" She teased, "You can look at more if you become a good boy." Lame as that sounded, Thomas' eyes glittered with excitement. He set his mouth her the left, and started groping the other with his hand. Brenda's moan was loud, and he wanted to hear more of it.

"T-thomas..." She moaned his name. After playing with both breasts, he stood up. Brenda propped herself on her elbows in shock and slight hurt.

"What's wrong?" She asked, asking silently if she was good enough. Thomas, it turns out, was unbuckling his pants. After those fell, Brenda understood, and helped him off his boxers, glad it wasn't her. She was anticipating the feeling of Thomas inside of her, and curled her toes in excitement.

"Suck." He said loudly, gesturing at his dick. It was seven inches and Brenda shook in excitement. She set her lips on it, lightly blowing on the tip, and precum was already on the tip. Thomas groaned and said more harshly "Suck, don't tease." And Brenda grinned.

"Yes _sir_" and set her mouth and started licking and bobbing her head. Thomas groaned louder and his hands were clutching her hair. Brenda licked it like there was no tomorrow, bobbing her head up and down.

"I-I'm going to cum...!" He whispered to her, and her efforts were doubled. Soon his dick was releasing a long line of cum to her face. She slurped it up and looked up to him.

"I need you. Now." She said, and Thomas agreed. He took her pants off and panties off, lightly kissing her clit.

"D-don't tease me, just shove it in!" She ordered, Thomas nodded, slightly annoyed he couldn't play with it more. He positioned himself on her entrance and started thrusting in. Brenda practically shouted his name.

"H-harder! Faster! Oh Thomas! Please!" She moaned and Thomas started doing that, thrusting in and out. She felt tight around him, and Thomas was tempted to cum. But he held it in and thrusted harder. He made a groan of satisfaction come out of him every time he thrusted. At one point, he made her moan even more louder (if that was even possible) and he figured it was her g-spot.

"I-I'm close Thomas, cum in me!" She screamed. Thomas gave a grunt and gave one last thrust in her and came. He fell down beside her and snuggled near her. They both gave a sigh of relief and Thomas suddenly felt tired. The last thing he heard before passing out was from Brenda.

"Oh God. I'm so sorry Thomas...".

* * *

><p>HOW FAR HAVE I FALLEN IN THE INTERNET TO WRITE PORN. PORN! ... Not that I judge people writing it...<p>

Anyway, first time on dis, flame all ya' want. Wether on the ship or the badness of the writing. I don't care.


End file.
